


Losing Ones Dinner

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Rating: PG13, needsablonde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.<br/>Summary: Furry alien hamster things ...<br/>Rating: PG13</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Ones Dinner

 

“Don't touch the purple one.” Jack said, catching Ianto's hand just in time as he reached for it. “It's mine.”

“Why on earth would you want a purple alien hamster thing?” Owen asked.

“Well, pink is so not my colour and green is, well green.” He said as if it was an obvious answer.

“Jack we don't even know if they are dangerous, let alone anything else.” Tosh told him, looking at the three fluffy creatures in the cage they had lured them into.

“Can I have the pink one?” Gwen asked as she noticed Jack was still holding Ianto hand tight.

“Oh, I wanted the pink one.” Tosh mumbled, annoyed she didn't ask first.

“None of them can leave the hub so it doesn't really matter.” Ianto said, rolling his eyes.

Jack, Gwen and Tosh all pouted at him making him chuckle.

“Look, before anyone decides they can be treated as pets we need to make sure they aren't dangerous.” Owen told them, wondering what about them was so cute.

“I guess.” Sighed Jack. “All yours Owen.”

“Don't hurt them!” Tosh warned, her eyes giving him daggers.

“Wouldn't dream of it Tosh darling.” He told her as he carried them off to the medical bay.

“Jack, can I have my hand back please?” Ianto asked, tugging a little.

“Only if it returns bearing coffee?”

“Fine.” Ianto replied, Jack placing a kiss to the back of it and making him blush before he rushed off to the kitchenette.

“Okay, what's for dinner?” Jack asked Gwen and Tosh.

“Pizza?” Suggested Tosh.

“Nah, we had that yesterday.” Gwen moaned. “How about fish and chips?”

“I'm off fish since that horrible thing they fished out the sea last week.” Tosh replied with a shudder.

“Yuck, I forgot about that, Jack?”

“Chinese?” Jack offered.

“Maybe.” Pondered Gwen as Tosh nodded.

Ianto appeared with a try of mugs, each taking their own and sipping it happily unable to wait for it to cool.

“Chinese Ianto?” Jack asked.

“Nope, I've been craving a kebab all week.” Ianto replied. “And it comes with salad.”

“True, anything to get more vegetables in you.” Jack grinned. “Kebabs it is then.”

“I'll go get them then I suppose.” Ianto grumbled, heading for the medical bay to give Owen his coffee.

“Kebabs for dinner.” He informed Owen as he handed him his mug, trying not to take any notice of what he was doing to the small fluffy innocent looking aliens.

“Cheers mate.” Owen replied distractedly.

Ianto let out a sign as he walked back up the steps out the medical bay, grabbed his coat and headed out in what appeared to be constant April showers and ran for the kebab shop. Returning some twenty minutes later, dripping wet he hung his coat up and wasn't surprised to find everyone where he had left the.

Ianto handed Jack, Gwen and Tosh theirs before heading back to the medical bay and calling down to Owen that his food was ready and distracting his long enough for the green furry alien to bite down on his hand. Owen screamed in pain as he shook his hand violently trying to get it off as the others rushed over clutching their almost eaten kebabs.

“Get it off me, get it the fuck off me.” Owen yelled.

Jack grabbed one of the packages containing a kebab from Ianto and bounded down the steps, opening it up he waved the food under what appeared to be it's nose and seconds later it had released it's jaw from Owen's hand and pounced on the offered kebab scoffing it hungrily. Ianto unwrapped the remaining kebab and groaned, it was Owen's and covered in the curry sauce he didn't care for.

“That was my kebab.” Ianto moaned.

“Sorry, just grabbed the first one.”

“You saved my hand.” Owen grinned.

“But I went to get them, in the rain and now I don't have any dinner.” Ianto sulked.

“Want the rest of mine?” Tosh offered, holding out the remaining quarter of hers.

“Thanks Tosh, but no.”

“Just go and get another one?” Gwen suggested, getting her an evil look from Ianto.

“Wasn't there something else you could have used?” Ianto grumbled. “Anything? Hit it over the head with something heavy? Shot it? I mean, I don't see why we had to use a kebab.”

The End.


End file.
